Little things
by Yamiline
Summary: After the gate, just little drabbles about the characters, just life and funny scene because they deserve it.
1. Little things to know!

Hey people! This is my first drabble collection yeaah! I love Stranger things so much and I need to write about these dorky and their life, no monster, no upside down just chill and life moment because they need a break! (Will need to be happy!)

Before you read my drabbles, you need to know 2 things:

* English is not my native language, I'm French so if I make a mistake don't hesitate to warn me!( Like really It's better for you and for me! )

* It's the first time for long time that I write fanfiction so I'm a little rusty!

I hope you will have a great moment of reading my text because it's my goal to make people happy only with words! Happy reading!


	2. Heart of Eggo

Heart of Eggo

Number of words: 59

Eleven looks the two boxes in front of her. A box of his precious Eggo' s friend and a exact same size box without the Eggo name.

Hop explains that her favorite brand is just frozen waffle and that this random ridiculous waffle box are the same!

But she doesn't understand because only Eggo have his heart. (And Mike too.)


	3. Dustin's favorite moments

Dustin's favorite moments

Number of words:77

Dustin have a big passion in life: not the amazing Donjons and Dragons campaign (even if he loved it!) not all his Marvel's comic (Professor Xavier is the best), not yelling Red Code in El's talkie walkie for scared to hell Hopper.

No, his true passion is to be push in a trolley by Steve Harrington, a Saturday afternoon. That's his real favorite moments and he will never change them for all the demodog in the world.


	4. A weirdo friend

A weirdo friend

Number of words: 94

Max is the most sarcastic of the team, she is mad but in the right way: she fights against his jerk brother, she is not the princess into Dragon's Lair stupid game plays by the guys.

She's strong but when Eleven refuse to speak to her, she feels broken because Dustin and Mike told her how much she cool and badass (and f*king beautiful for Mike but she ignored that).She will do anything for that El look to her and smile to her, because she needs a friend. A weirdo friend like her.


	5. New Things

New Things

Number of words: 77

El and Dustin have a big common point, they don't have much culture, they're smart but their state of mind is pretty simple: Eggo for El and Nerd references for Dustin.

So, when Steve the goddamn babysitter decided to learn them something new, Chief Hop don't realize that meaning insult.

In the corner of Byer's living room, Will and Mike have calculated the life time of King Steve against an angry Hop: Zero! Gotta Run Steve !


	6. Life is Hell

Life is hell

Number of words: 21 (A very short drabble but I laugh so hard during the writing, so I post him anyways!)

Steve looks to the shop window, he can't believe he do that: doing the purchase of Mrs. Henderson. Life's suck.


	7. Borders

Borders

Number of word: 120 ( one of the most long drabble and the most risky subject)

Lucas never understood the borders. He is born in Hawkins, he's not a foreign, even El is not a foreign! So why the Hawkin's walls are recovered of insults against his skin color? He's not stupid but he thinks that stupid.

All those borders, all those look of judgements against him and his friend, all those disgusting faces when Max kiss his cheek. He hates them.

He is probably the smartest kid of the team but sometimes he does silly thinks for his friends. And sometimes with the help of Max, he wrote in the walls instead of the insults "One of my best friend is the most weirdo in the world, don't t mess up with me and my friends"


	8. Luca's fear

Lucas' fear

Number of words: 133

Lucas can deal with the bullies, he can accept to lose his friends but fight for them after, he can deal with his fear that the bad man's come back for Eleven, he assumes to be a freak, he can support the shame to be scare of all the mask in this damn planet since Max's prank. But he can't deal with his bad feeling of rejection when He is with Max, his true fear is to take Max's hand. A simple innocent gesture of a guy to his crush. But he can't, he is immobile like a statue when she is his side, because she's too cool, because she Mad Max, Lucas falled for her.

The most logical kid of the team is afraid of love, that's the worst fear of Mr Sinclair!


	9. I'm a proud mess!(Not a drabble)

Hey guys! I'm sorry if I just completly vanished this days! With the Holiday, I was very busy and not very inspired by Stranger Things...So those 3 new drabbles you will read was old sketch that I re-work on it, the new drabble will be not tomorrow! I'm a bit perfectionist, I prefer posted things I'm sure to be proud so my work time is pretty messed up! So sorry if I take too much time between two drabble I hope you will be not mad against me and just appreciate my work! Thanks you guys!


	10. Fairy tale of lies

Fairy tale of lies

Number of words: 147

When Mike close his eyes during 354 days, he saw her every day. He saw the girl who broken his heart.  
Oh, she doesn't know, she can't Know, she was locked away like Rapunzel. But she is not a princess, she is a badass and he's not a prince. He is a frog, a rock in his path.  
She will forget him one day, he knows, he feels that. He became anxious, depressed, empty...

All these feelings, all that pain, that's so much for a fourteen teen. That love, and he know it. Fairy tale sucks, love is not only good and perfect, love make suffer people, love make war but peace too. And when she smiles to him, he feels in home, he feels in peace. He has only 14 years ago but love oh god he feels it.

And he hopes that fairytale don't lie about "They lived happily ever after".


	11. Mad max

Mad Max

Number of words: 65

Max learns two things of his jerk half-brother: drives and defend herself against mugger. Sarcastic when his two talent cause the scream of Steve, Ironic because those two lessons are the beginning of the fear of Billy. Because she feels that he's afraid, she was afraid too but now she dominates him. She is stronger than him. She became Mad Max and she love it.


	12. Life expectancy

Life expectancy

Number of words: 126

Life expectancy, Hopper heard these words so much in his life.

When his sweet little daughter falls sick, he heard them every day. Even the last day of his Life, the doctors have the same words in their mouth "Life expectancy".

"She will heal! We find a new treatment; life expectancy is increase!"

Liars.

"In the next Christmas, she will go outside, her life expectancy is very stable"

Lies.

"I'm so sorry about your dau-daughter...she had yet a big life expectancy..."

But she dead. Life expectancy are bullshit. Just number and statistics. We can die in every second. But "her", his sweet little El... "his daughter'. He will fight for her every day because he doesn't care about his own life expectancy, she is his life.


	13. I'm fine I will be fine

**I'm fine. I will be fine**

Number of word: 251

Empty.

That's what he feels during 364 days.

It's not hormones like his father suggests to him? It's not girls or teen rebellions. No, it was nothing of that: because he feels nothing.

He was too young, too innocent, only one year's changes him: more lonely, more aggressive. The pictures pissed him, the indifference of his father makes him crazy, the absence of Eleven is his prison.

But he is fine. I will be fine.

He find back his best friend, no? So why nothing is fine, why he feels so empty?

He saw the sad truth about the world: His hypocrisy. He was a child, he must believe that everything is great in life, that they will sing stupid musical's song in high-school, but he knows that's lies of freaking commercials.

Life is not always great, he knows it with the bullies, but he does his best, he has a normal and boring life cadenced by the comics and the waiting of the next Star Wars.

But El's vanishing broke his entire WORLD, all his child hope was dead the day he saw her fights against a stupid D&D monster.

He tries to hide his wounds because his best friend already suffers too much to deserve this weight against his should. A life for a life. That's too hard to support for a child, especially for Will. So, Mike says that he is fine, that he will be fine.

Even if he is not.


End file.
